


Finally Saying Hello

by Jubilee44



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Female Impala, Human Impala, Human!Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's more than surprised when his beloved Chevy Impala disappears and in its place is a young woman. Baby loves Dean Winchester more than anything but she had no ways of telling him until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            It was supposed to be a normal morning, but it seemed like nothing ever was for the Winchesters. Dean was walking out to the bunker’s garage with a cup of coffee. It was early, but he had a free day off and wanted to work on Baby. That’s when he was met with the alarming sight of his car missing and even more alarming, a naked girl lying in the Impala’s normal spot. Even though it was early in the morning, Dean’s mind was forced to overdrive. He didn’t remember having a girl over last night, in fact he hadn’t even gone out. He was home, had dinner with Sammy, and went to bed after a beer. So that didn’t explain her. Dean cautiously walked up to the girl and knelt down. He nudged her with the back of his hand. “Hey, are you okay?”  
            Almost instantly, the girl’s eyes opened. Dean was startled slightly by their gold color. Thinking she was a demon, he got to his feet and backed up a step. The girl shakily sat up with her back to Dean. She looked at her hands as if she’d never seen them before, her eyes wide in amazement. She slowly turned her head slightly to the left and then to the right. When she twisted around, she caught sight of Dean. Her gold eyes lit up like candlelight. She stumbled to her feet like she’d never walked before and half fell into Dean’s arms. “Dean!” She cried and hugged him around the neck tightly.  
            Dean was more than confused. He stood there waiting for the naked girl to stop hugging him. “Uh…have we met?” He asked hoping the question would break her away from him.  
            It did. She let go of him and smiled. “Of course we have, silly.”  
            Dean had to keep his eyes from wandering but she was indecent. He went over to his toolbox and grabbed an old flannel that was resting on the top. He handed it to her. Her cheeks went red and she took the shirt to cover herself up with. “So…uh…” Dean had to backtrack a bit to gather his thoughts. “So, we _have_ met before?”  
            “I’ve known you longer than you know.” She winked at him like she had a secret that only she knew.   
            Dean shook his head. Her behavior was making him wary. “Sorry, I don’t remember you...”  
            “Well, you don’t remember me because I look a little different.” She nodded and looked down at her new body again. “But you do know me, I’m Baby!” She said with an excited look.  
            Dean narrowed his eyes when she said that. “What?” It was probably the last thing he expected to hear from her.  
            “Baby, your car.” She tried to explain but she knew he wouldn't believe her right away.   
            “What did you just say?”  
            “You heard me.” She said. “Baby, your car, your Impala.”  
            “How….what do you mean you’re my car?” Dean had to lean against one of the antique cars he was starting to feel a little lightheaded. The shock was really getting to him.   
            “You pissed off a witch recently didn’t you?” Baby raised an eyebrow at him almost in a scolding manner. "And don't lie to me because I know the truth."   
            Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe...” He muttered and put his coffee down on the floor. “So? What's that have to do with anything?”  
            “So she broke into your garage last night and transformed me.” Baby answered. “Now I’m this.” She gestured to her new human body.  
            Dean’s stomach dropped. “My…car.” He said in a weak voice.   
            “Yeah…well sorry about that sweetheart. But it’s your fault you got a witch mad, not mine.” She smiled. “Anyways, I’m glad to finally hug you.” She said softly.  
            Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Okay…so uh I’m a little shocked.” He admitted blinking a few times. “Is this whole...thing permanent?”  
            “I hope so.” Baby looked at him with love in her eyes. Dean was the love of her life because she’d always been the love of his, or so she thought. She could remember him as he grew up with John, the times he and Sam had to sleep in the backseat because they didn’t have enough money for a motel. She remembered when Dean finally got his license and took her out for their first drive alone. He talked to her about everything, told her his woes and triumphs. She saw him bleed and cry.  
            Dean swallowed a little uncomfortable at the unfamiliar woman staring at him. “Uh…well do you want to come inside?” He asked. “It’s cold out here.”  
            Baby nodded. “Is Sammy here?” She asked curiously.  
            Dean was surprised to hear her use his brother’s childhood nickname. It solidified the fact that this  _was_ Baby. Only the car that had seen them grow up would call his six foot four brother, Sammy. He walked back up to the bunker, letting her in. “I don’t really have clothes your size but if you want a pair of sweatpants or…”  
            “Sure.” Baby smiled and followed him inside and to his room. It was strange for her because she never saw the Winchesters’ lives outside of the road or the garage. She looked around his room with a great deal of interest. She was unused to being a human and didn’t understand that some people didn’t like being stared at.  
            Dean looked over because he knew she was looking at him and it was freaking him out. He still didn't know how he was supposed to react to the situation he was just handed. “Here,” He handed her a pair of his sweatpants.  
            She took them and slid them on. They were baggy on her but extremely comfortable and smelled like him. It was her favorite scent, the woodsy cinnamon perfume that was intoxicating. “Thank you.” She said softly with a relaxed sigh.  
            Dean didn’t know what to do. He would much rather have his car around but at the same time Baby was extremely attractive so he didn’t mind the sight. His thoughts were interrupted though when he heard Sam’s door open.  
            Sam shuffled into the hall with a yawn. “Dean, is that you?” He asked having been woken up by the garage door being opened and closed.   
            “Yeah, what’s up Sammy?” Dean called back and walked into the hall too to talk to him.       
            Baby followed him and her eyes lit up when she saw the other Winchester. She loved Sam like a brother, just like Dean did. She felt just as protective over him. “Hi Sammy.” She smiled warmly.  
            “Uh…hi.” Sam’s eyes flicked over to Dean. He thought Dean knew not to bring girls to the bunker but even if it was a one night stand how would she know to call him that?  
            “This is Baby…” Dean cleared his throat.  
            Sam looked just as confused as before. “Okay…”  
            “As in my car, Baby...”  
            “What?”   
 

 

            “So…we don’t have a car now?” Sam asked as he and Dean sat at the kitchen table. Both of their eyes were on Baby as she poked through the den curiously.  
            Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “She’s my car apparently…I can’t believe this. That damn witch.”    
            “Well at least she didn’t destroy your car. This can’t be the worst thing to happen.” Sam pointed out.  
            “I have no car! All I have is…a person now.” Dean hissed.  
            Baby was too preoccupied to hear what they were talking about. She found a worn photo album hidden on a shelf under the coffee table. She poked through it, smiling at Dean and Sam’s baby pictures. Mary Winchester’s writing under the photographs told her how old they were.  
            Dean watched Baby not knowing what to do or what to think. “How do you think she knows who we are?” Sam asked. “And why is she so attached? I mean wasn’t she just a car?”  
            “Baby’s not just a car.” Dean snapped almost instinctually. His voice faded and he sighed when he realized what he was saying. “Maybe that’s why I’ve always…sort of loved that car. She always seemed to listen and feel.” He forced himself to look away from the young woman.  
            Sam glanced at his brother. “Are you alright, man?” He asked.  
            “I’m fine.” Dean said gruffly and stood up. “I’m going to go call for a rental car or something.” He decided and made a beeline for his room.  
            Baby started to notice and watched him walk away. Her heart sank a little bit. She was so used to spending almost every day with Dean. She was also used to being close to him and him being so loving and open to her. But now that she was a human he acted differently towards her. It made her ache inside because all she wanted was for him to love her just the way she was. She shook her head and went to sit next to Sam.  
            Sam looked at her still a little uncomfortable. She was a stranger…but she wasn’t. “Hi.” He said. “How are you doing?” He asked even though it had only been an hour or so since Dean had found her.  
            Baby sighed listlessly and rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand. “It’s so ridiculous and I feel like such an idiot.” She said.  
            Sam raised an eyebrow. “Why do you feel like that?” He asked. “Is something wrong? I mean…you’re a human now…but is that a bad thing?” Sam wasn’t sure whether a car would want to be a human or stay a car.  
            “Being a human is a wonderful thing. I can finally talk and tell people how I feel.” Baby said with so much emotion in her golden eyes it made Sam sympathize for her. “I can finally tell him how I feel but he seems to not care.”  
            Sam nodded. “Look…uh Baby I know Dean really cared for you but that’s because he really likes cars, especially you…when you were the Impala I mean.” He tried to explain as best he could without being rude. “He didn’t think of you as a person because…you weren’t.”  
            It was the hardest thing for her to hear. “Oh…right of course you’re right.” Baby nodded with tears in her eyes. She forced a smile though. “Thank you, Sammy.” She said and stood up. She didn’t want him to see her cry.  
   
            A few hours later and Dean had gotten a hold of a rental car. “I’m going to the bar to clear my head.” He told his brother at nine at night.  
            “I’ll go with you.” Sam said and abandoned his laptop at the table. “I wouldn’t mind relaxing a bit.”  
            “Okay but I can’t leave…you know who…alone.” Dean said under his breath.  
            Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, she has a name. You used to yell at me if I didn’t call her that and now you can’t even say it?” He questioned.  
            Dean sighed. “Fine, Baby. Happy?” He rolled his eyes. “I guess we’ll have to bring her with us.” He grimaced and grabbed his leather jacket. “Baby!” He called not sure where she’d wandered off.  
            “Yes?” Baby responded from the den. She stood up and smiled when she saw Dean walk in.  
            “We’re heading out to the bar, want to come?” He asked.  
            “Sure.” She nodded eagerly. Then she looked down at the flannel and sweatpants she was still wearing. “Can I go out in this?” She asked.  
            Dean sighed. He wanted to say yes but he knew he had to be nice. “The mall might be open still, we can get you some clothes.”  
            Baby bit her lip in excitement. “Okay, thank you so much.”  
            “Yeah, yeah, c’mon let’s get a move on.”  
   
            Dean didn’t like this at all. He’d spent almost an hour in Victoria’s Secret and now he was in yet another clothing store waiting for Baby to try on clothes. Sam had craftily wormed his way out of the situation by offering to get Baby her first taste of food. That left Dean alone sitting outside the changing room. He checked his watch and rolled his eyes. He should’ve been drunk and flirting with some girl by then but instead he was stuck in the mall.            
            Baby opened the door to model a little black dress for Dean. It had one strap and the back was open, the fabric clung to every curve of her body. “What do you think?” She asked.  
            When Dean looked up his jaw nearly dropped. “Oh…uh…wow.” They were the only words he could muster up.  
            “Is that a good look?” Baby looked a little self-conscious and covered her arms over her chest to hide a bit.  
            Dean nodded absent-mindedly. “Uh…yeah really good.” He cleared his throat and shifted how he was sitting on the small bench. “You wanna wear that out?” He asked silently hoping she would say yes.  
            “I would but it’s a little expensive.” Baby admitted. “I just wanted to try it on for fun.” She knew the Winchesters weren’t ones to buy extravagant stuff. Money was hard to come by and wasn’t wasted.  
            “That doesn’t matter.” Dean shook his head. “You deserve something nice.”  
            Baby’s gold eyes looked surprised. “Oh…okay well thank you.” She said softly. “That means a lot to me.”  
            “No problem.” Dean waved her off. He didn’t mind paying a bit of money, just as long as he got to see her in that dress again.  
            Baby smiled and turned around to get the rest of her things. That’s when Dean noticed the brand-like tattoo on her lower back. It was the Impala’s license plate. He swallowed and shook his head. How in the world could he be falling for his car? He loved Baby when she was a car but just as a car. He never expected this and therefore didn’t expect to have feelings for the beautiful woman. Dean felt like he was going insane.  


	2. Chapter 2

            Dean, Sam, and Baby walked into the bar. It was a Saturday night so the dive was filled with all sorts of people. Music played and people were talking and laughing. They went up to the bar and Dean ordered shots for them.

            Dean started to warn Baby about the strong alcohol. “Now look, princess, it’s alright if you can’t hold down…”

            Baby took the small glass and threw it back without a blink of an eye. When Dean looked confused, she just smiled at him. “Sweetheart, I ran on gasoline, I think I can handle this.” She moved along to watch the people around the bar.

            Sam snorted and shook his head at his brother. “She’s _your_ car, alright.” Dean gave him a deadly look and downed the shot.

 

            Later on in the night, and the trio was split up. Sam was sitting with a pretty brunette with long legs and a perky smile. Baby was at the bar chatting with everyone who would give her the time of day. She was so excited to meet all these people she never would know unless they got into Dean’s car. And Dean, normally the life of the party, was sulking at the end of the bar. He was moody because a tall stranger was leaning against the bar staring at Baby.

            Dean ground his teeth. He felt the normal protectiveness he always felt over her. When Sam wanted to drive the Impala Dean didn’t trust him. When Dean didn’t like parking her on the street because some idiot might swerve and hit her. He would always protect her no matter what form she was in.

            Baby was giggling and flirting without realizing it with this stranger. She was innocent though and thought he was genuinely interested in her. She didn’t have much to say though because it was her first day experiencing human life. He seemed _very_ interested in her though.

            Dean met his boiling point when the man put a hand on Baby’s shoulder and started to guide her towards the door. No one touched Baby. He slammed his beer down on the bar as he stood up.

            “Oh okay…actually that’s my friend, Dean, right there. Dean this is…” Baby started to introduce the man to Dean when they approached him near the door. But he interrupted her by punching the stranger in the jaw. “Dean!” Baby cried.        

            Dean grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her outside the bar without another word. He heard the commotion behind him but he ignored it.

            “Why did you do that?” Baby demanded trying to pull away from Dean but he didn’t let go. She stopped struggling because it was Dean.

            “The way he was looking at you…he touched you…he was going to…he….” Dean was fuming he could hardly finish any of his infuriated thoughts.

            “Hey…calm down.” Baby pressed her free hand to the back of his neck. She ran her nails over the skin of his nape and subconsciously started to hum a Metallica song that calmed him down.

            Dean instantly relaxed under her touch. He took a deep breath. “I couldn’t stand seeing him do that to you.” He finally said.

            Baby stopped humming and looked at him. “Why?” She asked.

            “Because you’re…” Dean hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he should finish his thought. “Because…” He sighed heavily and shook his head.

            “Because what?” Baby pressed on. She wanted to know the reason for his actions.

            “Because you’re mine, okay?” Dean replied defensively.

            Baby looked surprised. Of course she’d always been his since John had handed her over to Dean. But now that she was a human it felt strange. Dean couldn’t own her once she was a human, right? “But look at me...I’m-I’m someone I’ve always wanted to be. I’m free and I can talk to you. But you…you can’t own me still.”

            Dean swallowed. “You’re still my car and if there’s a way we can reverse this spell then…”

            Baby’s gold eyes widened and they started to sting. It was so unfamiliar but she ignored the feeling. “You would turn me back into…into…” She could hardly speak her throat was closing up. “But I thought you’d want me like this…I thought you’d be happy.” She started to cry for the very first time and immediately hated the sensation of it.

            “I wasn’t really expecting this, sweetheart, so don’t blame me!” Dean snapped. “I sort of want my car back because that’s all you were to me!”

            Baby felt her knees buckle and her stomach drop in knots. “You called me your Baby, I thought you loved me!” She started to sob not caring that there were people in the parking lot eyeing them.

            Dean groaned. “Listen to me…I don’t know what to do. You were…”

            “Shut up!” Baby cried. “I don’t want to hear it anymore! You-you son of a bitch, just leave me alone!” She turned away and started to walk down the road.

            “Dammit.” Dean growled and kicked the nearby rental car. He felt like an idiot but wasn’t sure if he was wrong or not. He figured Baby would be alright and turned back into the bar to get Sam. 


	3. Chapter 3

            It was hard to get Sam away from the pretty brunette he’d been talking to earlier. But eventually the youngest Winchester went to talk to Dean.

            “What do you mean Baby walked off?” Sam questioned. “You let her just walk away?”

            “Well she got all mad when I said we could possibly find a spell to reverse this one and she’ll go back to being…” Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. The more he said it the worse it sounded.

            “Dean…” Sam gave him a stern look. “Seriously?”

            “Hey, can you blame me? I’m trying my best to deal with this but she wants to be free and independent and I want my car back. Plus she’s talking about how she loves me and…I’m not really looking for love, Sammy.” Dean retorted weakly.

            “Doesn’t matter, you can’t just let her wander around aimlessly. She’s sort of new to this human thing.” Sam reminded his brother. “Now go and find her before something bad happens!” He urged.

            Dean grumbled. “Fine, don’t have to yell.” He walked out of the bar and went in the general direction he saw Baby walk off in. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes scanning for her. He assumed nothing bad would happen, she wasn’t dumb, she was technically older than he was, right? Dean figured she knew a few things about keeping herself safe. But he was wrong when he finally found her; or rather he heard her scream.

            “Dean!”

            His hunter instincts kicked in and Dean started to run towards the sound of her panicked voice. “Baby?” He called back so she knew he was coming. He glanced down a back street and skidded to a halt.

            “Dean!” Baby yelled again when she saw him. She was being dragged away by a man twice her size and she couldn’t fight back.

            Dean pulled out his handgun and aimed it at the man. “Drop her now.” He growled. The man, only armed with a blade, let go of Baby instantly when he looked down the barrel of the gun and ran off into the darkness.

            Baby stumbled to the ground and leaned up against a nearby brick wall. She was gripping her arm as Dean approached and knelt down in front of her.

            “What happened? Are you okay?” He asked hurriedly.

            Baby whimpered and moved her hand to show the cut across her upper arm. It wasn’t terrible and was only bleeding slightly. But she’d never experienced physical pain or the sensation of bleeding. She’d seen blood plenty of times before, it would be impossible not to when she was the Impala. But she’d never bled before.

            “It’s alright, just a scratch.” Dean didn’t want to freak her out more. He helped her up and walked her to the rental car to get a towel. He held it against her cut to stop the bleeding.

            “I’m sorry.” Baby hiccupped. “I shouldn’t have walked away…”

            “God, no, don’t apologize. You’re going to make me seem more like a jackass. Just… _I’m_ sorry for saying those things. You’re a nice gal.” Dean said honestly. “Maybe I liked the car but I like who was in it more.”

            Baby was in tears from the trauma and now Dean finally professing something to her. “You mean it?”

            “Yeah.” Dean nodded and checked the cut. “Look at that, stopped bleeding.” He said. “See, I can fix you up as a car and as a human.” He gave her a goofy smile that made Baby giggle.

            “Thank you.” She said softly. “I’m not going to run away.” She promised.

            “Okay…well then.” Dean smiled and nodded. “Good because that…really scared me.” He admitted.

            “I thought you never got scared.” Baby knew that was only what _he_ said though. She’d seen him break down many times before.

            “Yeah well I do sometimes if someone I love is in danger.” Dean said and stood up.

            Baby’s stomach fluttered and she bit her lip to stop smiling. It was such a strange sensation hearing him say those words but she loved it all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

            Baby was sitting cross-legged on the end of Dean’s bed. He was lying on his back against the pillows, his hands resting behind his head. His green eyes gazed at her silently but she was looking down. Baby carefully studied every inch of her hands. She realized how delicate her body was once she’d seen herself bleed for the first time. It made her feel nervous about how easily she could get hurt. Sure she’d been in wrecks before but Dean always fixed her up. He wasn’t a surgeon how could her prevent her from dying if something happened?  
            “So you could hear me the whole time?” Dean interrupted her thoughts making her a little relieved so she didn't have to think about such dark things.   
            Baby glanced up at him. She nodded. “The whole time.” She confirmed. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secrets.” She promised with a wink.  
            Dean just chuckled He had a feeling she probably would. But he was still thinking out loud because he needed some answers. “But you were my dad’s...”  
            “Right.” Baby nodded.  
            “So why do you…” Dean’s cheeks turned a bit red. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his tough guy persona. “Why are you so crazy about me then?” He asked. “Were you the same way towards him?”  
            Baby thought for a minute but shook her head. “No, he didn’t care for me like you do.” She came to the conclusion. “I care for him, I cared for all the Winchesters especially your mother.” She smiled softly.  
            Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “Right…you must’ve known my mom…” He whispered.  
            “She was wonderful.” Baby sighed happily. “She was so kind and caring. She actually told John she was pregnant with you near me.” She told him. “I was a little scared.” She admitted. “I didn’t think I could take care of a baby, I wasn’t exactly the safest car.”  
            Dean laughed strangely. “This is such a weird conversation.” He mumbled but smiled. Talking about his mom alive and happy made him feel like he was putting together the pieces he missed. Baby knew Mary better than he ever would. In a way she was the last thing Dean had left of his parents.  
            Baby had a few of her own questions though as well. “Did you really mean you would change me back if you had the choice?” She whispered.  
            Dean looked at her and could see the pure innocence in her gold eyes. He swallowed. “I don’t know.” He said. “You’re a nice girl…but do you even want to be a human? I mean…you must’ve not had to stress about too much as a car.” He thought.  
            “That’s what you think. Dean, I felt I had to take care of you and Sam.” Baby explained to him. “I had feelings the whole time…you have to remember that. And if you turned me back into a car…well I’d still have emotions.”  
            Dean bit the inside of his cheek. It was bad enough she was attractive but now she was playing the sympathy card? He groaned and stood up to pace a bit. “You’re good at arguing, did’ya know that?” He snapped.  
            “Well who do you think I learned it from?” Baby teased. She turned to face him, shifting so she was kneeling, her hands resting on her knees.  
            “Dammit.” Dean ruffled his hair. “Well I guess that was a mistake on my part for picking fights with Sammy.” He realized out loud. “Just…give me time to think about it. Okay?” He bargained.        
            Baby bit her lip. “Okay.” She said gently even though she wanted desperately to talk him into letting her stay as she was. She wanted him to just give up his stubborn ways.  
            He stared at her for a second and sighed. “Look, don’t give me that look.” He begged weakly.  
            “What look?” Baby tilted her head to the side.  
            “ _That_ look!” Dean said out of frustration. She looked so innocent and wide-eyed. He hated it.  
            “Dean, I just look the way I look it’s a human thing. You can’t help it, I can’t help it.” Baby replied with a shrug. She ran a few fingers through her hair and looked away from him for a second.  
            Every single thing she did drove him crazier. “Dammit, Baby!” Dean growled and grabbed her wrist to pull her onto her feet and mere inches away from him.  
            “Dean!” Baby squeaked at the sudden movement. “What are you doing?” She asked with even wider eyes.  
            Dean let go of her wrist and tried to control how fast his heart was beating. He could  _not_ be falling for her. She was…she used to be…she…his mind was a mess. He stepped away from Baby. “I’m going to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in here.” He said and before she could argue he left. 


	5. Chapter 5

            The next morning, Baby woke up and walked out to the den. Dean was still asleep, facing the back of the couch. Baby walked silently by him to the kitchen to find herself some breakfast. She hated the way her stomach growled because of hunger and she was eager to alleviate the sensation. She realized she didn’t like a lot of human quirks but she would rather have those things over not being human at all. She looked in the refrigerator a little confused at the contents. She had no idea what kind of food she liked or even what anything really was. She remembered Dean being fond of pie and burgers but she didn’t recognize any of that already made on the shelves. Baby bit her lip and sighed, her stomach still grumbling angrily.  
            “’Mornin’.” Dean’s voice was like gravel as he walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his bathrobe tighter around himself to fend off the bunker's early morning draft. His eyes blinked a few times to wake up more with a yawn.  
            Baby turned and smiled. “Good morning.” She said softly. She loved the way he looked in the morning, so peaceful and disheveled.   
            “Are you makin’ breakfast for me today?” Dean smiled, joking of course he wouldn’t expect her to. He figured she wouldn't know the first thing about it.   
            She looked nervous. “Uh…okay well I don’t think I could…”  
            “Baby, it’s okay I was just kidding.” Dean chuckled. “I’ll make you something, no problem.” He assured her.  
            Baby looked a little relieved. “Right…. thank you. Well, actually maybe you could teach me how to make something.” She suggested. “So I don’t have to completely rely on you every morning.” She smiled.  
            Dean shrugged. “Yeah no problem. Let’s make waffles, that’s an easy place to start.”  
   
            Sam woke up to the sound of laughing and clanging bowls. He got up a bit grumpily and went into the kitchen where the noise led him. That’s where he saw Dean and Baby covered in flour and laughing. He groaned. “Why are you guys making a mess?” He asked in exasperation.  
            Dean and Baby looked over at Sam and then looked at each other before bursting out into more giggles. Sam sighed and shook his head. “I can’t believe you two.” He mumbled and decided to leave so he wouldn’t have to be roped into helping clean up.  
            The laughter died down once he left and Baby smiled at Dean. She reached over and drew a line through the patch of flour that covered Dean’s forehead. “We shouldn’t have made such a mess.” She giggled softly.  
            “Nah, it’s fine.” Dean smirked. “Messes can be cleaned up right?” He turned and went to go take the last waffles off the iron.  “Ready for breakfast?” He put the plate of waffles down on the only clean table left and went to get butter and syrup.  
            “They smell so good.” Baby sighed happily and sat down.  
            “Well be proud then because you helped make them, sweetheart.” Dean smiled and sat down across from her.  
            Baby fumbled with her fork and knife trying to get the hang of the utensils as she ate. Dean watched her curiously. He couldn’t imagine being new to everything but the open road. It was almost the way he felt when he and Sam settled down in the bunker. Finally they had a home base, a place to call their own, and somewhere to stay for good. He wasn’t used to the homely things he had missed for decades.  
            “Have you thought about what we talked about last night?” Baby asked.  
            “What?” Dean was a bit too preoccupied with watching her intently. He blinked and shook his head. “Oh…yeah uh. I did.” He partly lied. He knew all along what his decision was he was just conflicted. “You’re right, Baby, I don’t have any right to make choices for you. If you want to stay human then who am I to say you can’t?” Dean shrugged.  
            Baby’s golden eyes lit up. “Really?” She exclaimed and jumped up, leaning over the table to hug him tightly. “Thank you so much, Dean.” She said softly.  
            Dean hugged her back. “No problem, sweetheart.” He whispered back. For a second he felt a little guilty. He was being selfish by keeping her around as a human for his own needs. But what if something happen to her? What if she got hurt or worse? Dean knew it would be his fault even if she wanted to stay a human.  


	6. Chapter 6

“Dean?” Baby rolled over in the middle of the night. She forgot that Dean was sleeping on the couch that night too. She bit her lip and sat up. The nightmare she had still haunted her intensely. She shook slightly and got out of Dean’s bed. She walked down the pitch-black hallway towards the den wishing humans had headlights too so she could see. Because of the lack of windows in the bunker there was no moonlight to see anything. Baby kept walking until she accidentally ran into the coffee table near the couch. She banged her shin and yelped in pain.

Dean woke up instantly being a light sleeper. “What, what’s going on?” He asked trying to see who was in front of him.  
“It’s me.” Baby said and sat on the floor rubbing her shin. “Ow…” She whimpered.

Dean stood up. “What did you do, what'd you hit? Why are you even up?” He asked and reached for the lamp on the table near the couch so he could see her.  
“I hit the table, and I had a bad dream, that’s why I’m here and it hurts.” Baby started to cry softly as she clutched her leg. She was confused and in pain, still scared from the dream.  
Dean sighed and scooped her up. “C’mon, I’ll bring you back to bed.” He said tiredly. “What was your nightmare about?” He asked as he walked down the hallway.  
“It was about you and Sammy disappearing out of nowhere.” Baby sniffed cuddling into his chest. “And I c-couldn’t find you. I-I was so scar-scared.” She was almost hysterical.  
Dean felt his heartbreak a little bit when he saw how upset she was about just a dream that made her imagine he was gone. “It’s alright, it was just a bad dream.” He assured her softly. He had a good knowledge of dealing with nightmares for most of his life. And he was good at comforting people who woke up with them because of raising Sammy.  
“It was s-so real though!” Baby hiccuped a bit stubbornly.  
“I know, I know. Dreams are like that sometimes.” Dean brought her into his room and laid her down on the bed. “But you’re awake now, Sam’s across the hall, and I’m right here. We're not disappearing anytime soon, I promise you that.” He said gently. “Calm down, alright? Breathe a little.”  
Baby tried to take deep breaths and curled up in a fetal position. “I don’t want to go back to sleep, what if I have the same dream?” She asked fearfully. "I don't want to have it again."   
“Then you can come and wake me up again, I’ll leave the light on.” Dean said. He honestly wouldn't mind if she woke him up a hundred times a night. He wanted to comfort her and never wanted her to be scared.   
Baby was still nervous though. “Can you stay?” She asked hopefully. Her golden eyes were wide and innocent as she looked up at him.   
Dean felt a little nervous that he would overstep his boundaries if they even just slept in the same bed. He let her stay a human but that didn’t mean he should take advantage of her. “I dunno, Baby…”  
“Please, Dean, I’ve never had to deal with nightmares before. I was there when you had nightmares if you slept in the backseat…” She reminded him. “Please just one night.” She begged.  
She got him there. “Alright.” Dean agreed and pulled back the covers to lie down next to her.  
“Thank you.” Baby whispered. She shifted over so she was closer to him. His presence almost instantly calmed her down.  
Dean tensed up. “Baby…” He sighed in protest.  
“What?”  
He looked back at her with pain in his eyes. He was so conflicted. In a way he wanted to fall in love with her like his heart wanted but he’d been taught early not to trust his heart. It was the wrong organ to trust, his brain was the only thing he could listen to. He didn’t think it would be fair to her. “I can’t do this, I really can't...” He said in a quiet voice.  
“Do what?” Baby was confused.  
“I can’t love you the way you want me to.” And the way I want to.   
Baby’s hope fell slightly but there was a part of her that knew he loved her too. Just by the way he looked at her gave her reason to believe that, another reason was the kiss, and the way he cared for her by letting her stay a human. “Why not? Please tell me why.” She figured that was the only thing she could ask to get him to explain.  
“You deserve to live the life you want to live. You wanted to be a human so badly so you should be able to live the life you dreamed of.” Dean explained his thoughts gently. “I don’t want to tie you down into the miserable life that I live. You had more than enough time with the Winchesters. Our lives suck pretty bad, you deserve a better life.”  
Baby stared at him out of disbelief. “Dean Winchester, when I dreamed of a life as a human, I dreamed of living with you. I dreamed of you holding me, kissing me, Dean I love you.” She said firmly. "There's nothing that could change that."   
Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about what she said. “Why? I’m not a good guy, Baby, you should know that by now. You’ve seen the things I’ve done and they’re not pretty things. You could have a better life…”  
“Any life without you is horrible.” Baby whispered. “I’ve spent my whole life with you. I felt like I grew up with you, fell in love with you, and I can’t imagine a life without you. You don’t have to love me but I want to at least see you every day you allow me to. You’re my best friend above everything and I love spending time with you.”  
Dean felt like he couldn’t hold back his heart anymore. “Dammit Baby I love you so much.” He whispered before kissing her fiercely.


	7. Chapter 7

            The next day, Dean was taking Baby out for breakfast. There was a potential case nearby but he didn’t want her to know that. Dean wasn’t sure how Baby reacted to cases but he could predict that she wasn’t a fan of them.

            As they were driving, Dean’s hand was on her thigh and gently running his thumb over her jeans. He glanced over and his green eyes flicked over her body. He loved the way she still wore his button downs. “Damn, you look gorgeous today.” He murmured.

            Baby looked down at his hand on her thigh and her cheeks turned bright red. “Stop you’re just doing that to make me blush.”

            Dean smirked. “Maybe.” He shrugged. “I’m not going to lie.”

            Baby giggled and shook her head. “You’re too much, Winchester.” She replied.

            He just smiled and stopped at a red light. A sleek red sports car pulled up beside the Impala. Dean noticed and gave a low whistle. “Sweet car.” He commented without thinking.

            Baby cleared her throat and glared at him. “Excuse me?”

            Dean glanced over at her. “What?” He looked oblivious for a second. “Oh…sorry.”

            “You know I’ve heard you talk about different cars before but now you’re doing it when I can get jealous?” Baby pouted. “That’s mean, Dean.”

            “I said I was sorry, it has nothing to do with the car….it’s…” He sighed.

            “Mhm, well just keep your eyes on the road.” Baby replied coldly.

            Dean just chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek before the light turned green. “I love you more than anything.” He murmured.

            Baby blushed and tried to shrug him off. “You’re terrible.” She hated that she couldn’t stay that mad at him for long though.

           

            “Why did we go so far just for breakfast?” Baby asked after the waitress set down their food and filled up their coffee mugs.

            “Well…I wanted to take you out.” Dean shrugged.

            “I know but for breakfast?” Baby raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re not the guy to go far for breakfast, you’ll stop anywhere.”

            Dean had a feeling she knew his patterns better than anyone and he wouldn’t be able to pull a fast one on her. “Well, Sammy asked if I could check out this one case out in this direction.” Dean admitted. “I’m not goin’ to the place but I wanted to canvas the area you know? And I wanted to spend time with you of course but I didn’t want to involve you.”

            “So that’s why you didn’t tell me.” Baby sighed. “I should’ve realized.” She muttered slowly.

            “I’m sorry, I really wanted to spend time with you.” Dean tried to put on his charm so she wouldn’t be upset.

            “Dean, how long are you going to do this?”

            “Do what?”

            “Hunting.” Baby looked him right in the eyes.

            She wasn’t the first time to confront him about his lifestyle but for some reason it was different. He leaned back in the booth and shook his head. “I guess it’ll kill me.” He’d come to terms with it a long time ago. He wasn’t afraid of dying because he’d died before.

            Sadness shone through her gold eyes. “I hate to hear you say that.” She whispered. “Didn’t you ever imagine yourself having a family and living without this stress?”

            “Of course.” Dean took a bite of his pancakes. He wiped his mouth and shrugged. “But someone’s gotta do this job and Sam and I are the guys to do it.”

            “There are other hunters…”

            “Baby, it’s not something you can really give up easily.” Dean cut her off. “I’ve made a lot of enemies and if I’m a father guess who those enemies will go after?”

            “But…”

            Dean interrupted her again. “I can’t be distracted…I can’t have down time because if I turn my back there might be something dangerous behind me waiting to kill me or any family members I have.”

            Baby looked down at her barely eaten meal. “Well at least you thought about having a family….” She whispered more to herself than to him.

            Dean looked at her curiously. “Why do you want to know?” He asked.

            Baby shook her head and used her fork to poke at the untouched scrambled eggs. She didn’t answer him because the reason was embarrassing to her.

            He noticed how uncomfortable she looked and he could figure what the reason was. “Did you think about having a family when you were…”

            Baby shook her head. “No, of course not, that’s ridiculous.” She lied. “I thought I wouldn’t ever be a human so why would I think about having a family?”

            “Baby…”

            “Dean, I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Baby stood up. “I have to go to the bathroom.” She didn’t but she had to get away from him before she broke down. Of course she dreamed about having a family if she would ever become a human. She dreamed of being married to Dean and having kids but they were just stupid daydreams during long drives.


	8. Chapter 8

            “Baby, wake up.”  
            She startled and sat up. “What? What’s wrong?”  
            Dean was standing at the edge of the bed with a jacket held out to her. “We have to go somewhere, let’s go.”  
            Baby stood up a bit woozily from exhaustion. Dean helped her into the jacket and gently kissed her cheek. He stood behind her for a second wanting to say something but instead he put an arm around her shoulder and walked out of the room with her.  
            Baby didn’t want to ask questions because she was afraid of the answers. When she got in the car, Sam was already in the passengers seat. He looked exhausted and she could sympathize. The moon was still out and the stars were reflected on the wet pavement as Dean drove. Baby tried to stay awake as she glanced around the backseat of the car. She recognized it as one of the antique cars from the bunker’s garage. She figured Dean must’ve fixed it up in his spare time because the engine was running smoothly and the heat was working. She snuggled herself into the leather jacket and lied down across the backseat. It was so warm and the smell of Dean wafting from his jacket made Baby lull off to sleep again.  
            Dean and Sam were quiet. The youngest Winchester gave his brother a nervous look every once and a while but as the drive got longer he stopped. Eventually Sam fell asleep too and Dean was left to his on conscious thoughts. He glanced in the rearview mirror and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Baby curled up into a tiny ball. She nearly drowned in his leather jacket, her dark hair fell into her peaceful face, and her breathing was steady.  
            Dean’s eyes returned to the road and he thought about what they were talking about during breakfast the previous morning. A family? For God’s sake it was hard enough to keep track of Sammy and he was a grown man now! Baby was right even if he didn’t want to admit it. Sure he’d thought of having a family before, years ago, but it wasn’t a serious thought. It probably came up when he was drunk and some desperate girl was trying to get him to stay with her. But another look in the mirror reminded him that Baby wasn’t just some girl to him. She knew him almost as well as Sam did so there had to be a reason she asked him about the family. Maybe she could see the lines in his face, the aches he got in his back and shoulders from all the injuries he got over the years, the scars, or maybe she could just see that he was thirty-six with the emotional age of three hundred. Maybe he did need a break from it all. But could he really have a break? Dean looked over at his brother and sighed silently. He couldn’t leave Sammy, that wouldn’t be fair. They were a team and they needed to stick together. Dean couldn’t just run off with Baby and have a family. No white picket fence could keep out demons either.  
            He hated disappointing Baby but he had to this time. There was no way they could live a normal life together. But maybe he could give her one…  
   
             
        Dawn rose over the highway and Sam made Dean pull over for breakfast. Dean parked and let Sam head into the diner. He opened the back door and knelt down. Baby was still asleep, curled up in a fetal position.  
        He smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. Baby stirred and purred just like the Impala did. Of course by then, Dean separated the two. Baby was Baby and the Impala was a memory locked away in his heart.   
        Baby opened her eyes and smiled warmly when she saw it was him. "Hi." She murmured.   
        "We're stopped for breakfast, want to go in? I'd let you sleep out here but I don't know this place well." Dean explained. But unfortunately for him he  _had_ been there before he just hadn't seen it in the daytime.   
        Baby nodded and sat up. She took Dean's hand and stepped out of the car. "I like this jacket, I think I'm going to keep it." She informed him.   
        "Dream on, Sweetheart." Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He placed another kiss on her temple before they walked inside.   
        Sam was sitting at a booth ordering when they walked in. The waitress looked over and smirked. "Dean Winchester, I didn't think I'd ever see you around here again. Of course that's what you did tell me before taking off."   
        Dean groaned under his breath. He was glad she was wearing a name tag because he knew he wouldn't have been able to pull the woman's name out of thin air. "Amber, nice to see you. To be honest I thought I wouldn't be back." He said and sat down.   
        Baby froze when she heard the name and remembered the face. It was one of the women Dean had met, driven to a hotel, slept with, and then drove away from. Baby didn't like any of the women Dean had been with but she especially didn't like this Amber, she had spilled lipgloss on the dashboard.   
        "Who's this? Another one of your victims?" Amber raised an eyebrow.   
        "Cool it, she's not a one night stand like you were." Dean shot back.   
        Sam held a hand up. "Relax, she might be able to help us on the case." He said so his brother didn't drive the potential witness away.   
        "A case?" Baby looked at Dean. She had an inkling that's why they left urgently in the middle of the night but she didn't know why they brought her along.   
        Dean sighed and gave Sam a sarcastic 'thanks' look. "Look, it's nothin' major. I just didn't want to leave you alone at the bunker." He tried to explain.   
        "Great...because that would've made me more upset than bringing me on an actual case." Baby snapped and got out of the booth to leave the diner.   
        Amber snorted. "I see you haven't really upped your game, Winchester."   
        Dean gave her a deadly look before going after Baby, leaving Sam to ask Amber the questions. "Baby, don't run off just let me explain."   
        "There's nothing to explain, Dean, I told you how I felt about hunting. And now you think it's a good idea to bring me on a case?" Baby demanded. She turned around and glared at him, her golden eyes narrowing. "I guess you're not as caring as I thought you were."   
        "Look, I'm tryin'!" Dean retorted gruffly, he got a little ticked off by how she was acting. "But this is my job, sweetheart, so either you live with it or you move on."   
        "Move on...wh-yo-you son of a bitch, you think I  _can_ move on from you?" Baby cried. "You think I could just hop a bus and maybe a few years later I hear you're finally dead?"   
        "Finally dead? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"   
        "You know what it means." Baby snarled. "It means everyday for years, decades, I had to see you leave. I knew what you were doing but I didn't know if you'd come back this time. Sometimes you didn't! Sometimes you came back half alive or bleeding to death! But I had no choice, I  _had_ to stay. Now I've got a mind and will of my own but I can't leave you!" She was in tears and her voice was getting hoarse from yelling at him. "I can't leave you because I'd rather be there when you die than have you die alone! You're stubborn and don't listen to anyone. I'll beg for you to leave this death trap of a job for the rest of my life if I have to, but I won't leave. So do whatever makes you happy, Dean Winchester, don't even think about how I feel. You win!" She turned around and kicked the side of the antique car.   
        Dean stared at her. "I don't have a choice either, Baby." He muttered. "I didn't ask for this life, it was given to me. I have to make the best out of it." He turned around with his hands in his pockets and went back into the diner.   
        "Yeah you'll make the best of it." Baby said under her breath. "It's your life, not mine." 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean made Baby stay in the motel room they had booked. She was pacing nervously and the suspense was driving her crazy. A few hours later, Baby got a text from Sam. She was still working on getting used to the phone and squinted to read it. She jumped up when she saw what he’d sent her.  
            _Don't panic, but get_ _the first aid kit ready_  
            Baby went to the duffle bag and rifled through to find the small box. She went to the bathroom next to get a bowl of water and a towel. She heard the car pull up outside of the motel room and she ran to get the door for them.   
            Sam helped Dean out of the passenger side seat and had to support his weight going into the room. Baby gasped when she saw how beaten and bloodied Dean looked. She helped Sam with Dean and got him on the bed. “He’s alright.” Sam tried to assure her. "We just gotta get him patched up, he'll heal."   
            Baby immediately went into action and took off Dean’s shirt to get to the source of all the blood. A deep gash slashed right through his abdomen. She used the towel to sop up the blood and get bandages over the wound. She started to cry and her hands were shaking.  
            “Do you need a water? How can I help?” Sam asked gently and tried to get his brother to wake up. He didn’t want to see her so upset but Dean was better at calming her down.   
            Baby shook her head and continued to work on the cuts and bruises. “Can you please get more gauze?” She requested trying to stop her voice from shaking.  
            Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go see if there’s more in the car.” He said and left the motel room in a hurry.   
            Baby looked up at Dean through blurry eyes when he stirred under her touch. “Dean…how are you feeling?”  
            The hunter groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He winced when he started to feel the pain from the wounds. “Yeah, I’m here…I’m fine.” He said so she wouldn’t get so upset. “It doesn’t hurt too bad, it’s just bloody.”  
            “I told you…I told you that I can’t stand this anymore. This is killing me, Dean.” Baby wiped her eyes on her sleeve and made sure the bandages were set and all the dried up blood was cleaned up. “I don’t know how much longer I can…I can t-take it.”  
            “Baby, c'mon….” Dean winced as he tried to sit up so he could comfort her. “Please don’t cry.” He begged.   
            “I’m _not_ crying.” She insisted roughly and wiped at her eyes more. “I’m angry. It hurts me to see you in pain. You told me to move on from you but I _can’t_ you’re all I’ve ever known. I don't know what to do anymore, Dean.” She ground her teeth in frustration as she tried to get through to him.  
            “What can I do to make you feel better?” Dean asked. He didn’t want anything else to hurt her as much as he already had in the many years. "It kills me to see you so upset."   
            “Nothing. Because you won’t quit hunting and I can’t do anything about that.” Baby replied coldly.  
            “Fine.” Dean pulled away a bit looked at her right in the eyes. “Let’s run away together then, just like you always wanted. I love you and for once in my life I don’t want to be selfish.” He put a hand on her cheek.   
            Baby stared at him in shock. “But you…really?” She whispered.  
            Dean nodded and worked up the courage to say his next promise. “I swear. We’ll leave tonight and I’ll marry you as soon as we hit a courthouse.”  
            “Dean…. you…” She burst out into tears and hugged him tightly. “I love you, thank you so much.” She whispered happily.   
            “I love you too, sweetheart.” Dean hugged her back and stared at the motel wall across from him. He swallowed his anxiety when he realized what he’d just proposed. It was scarier than facing any creature from hell. 


	10. Chapter 10

            Two towns over, Dean was in a small room of the back of a town hall, calling his brother. He was panicking and didn’t know whom else to turn to. Of course he had no one else to turn to ever since Bobby passed.   
            “Dean, where the hell are you, I’ve been looking all over town for you and Baby!” Sam answered angrily.  
            “Sammy, I’m in big trouble, big, big trouble. I asked Baby to marry me.” Dean didn’t answer his initial question. He wanted to start with the larger issue at hand.   
            “What? What are you talking about?” Sam was so confused because the words didn't make sense. It was honestly the last thing he expected to hear from his brother.  
            “I love her and I guess I got caught up in the moment. She said some things and then I said somet things.” Dean admitted sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He still wasn't exactly sure how he got himself in that situation. “Look, it’s not that big of a deal…”  
            “Marriage is sort of a big deal, Dean.” Sam replied with a sarcastic laugh. “Look, just tell her that you need to think about it. It’s not like you’re going to marry her today, she knows that.” He suggested.   
            “Well…about that…”  
            “You didn’t.”  
            “I suggested I would marry her as soon as possible and apparently that meant today.” Dean felt his stomach knot up. “I don’t want to break her heart, Sammy.”  
            “Then don’t. You said you loved her, I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing to be married to her. Hunters can get married, not sure if it'll last but you should do what makes you happy, I suppose.” Sam shrugged and balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could make himself a cup of coffee.  
            “Well that’s the other thing,” Dean sighed heavily. He knew this blow was going to be the worst for his brother. “she doesn’t want me to do any of that stuff anymore.”  
            “What do you mean?”  
            “Hunting, she’s afraid of me gettin’ hurt I suppose. I told her not to worry but…her mind is set, I think.” Dean looked down at his shoes. “I know I shouldn’t leave you…”  
            “Leave me, Dean, your whole mission in life is to do what dad did, saving people! How in the world do you think you could have some town house and a picket fence?” Sam demanded. How in the world could his brother abandon him like that? “When was the last time you actually held a _real_  job? Not pretending to have a job, working, being employed? And what about kids? You want to deal with kids?” He tried to use every excuse to make Dean back out of possibly the worst decision of his life.  
            “I could work, and I could raise a damn kid, Sammy, I raised your ass for years and you turned out fine.” Dean replied gruffly. He didn’t expect his brother to be happy for him but couldn’t he at least be a little supportive?  
            “Really?” Sam asked sarcastically. “The only things you know how to do are hustle people out of money, drink at a dive bar, and hunt things.” He snapped. “And now all of the sudden you think you can get out of that life and become something you’re not?”  
            “You did it!” Dean raised his voice. “What about you? How’d Stanford go for you?” He spat. “You know maybe I could have a shot at a life that was taken from me years ago. I could be happy and have someone I actually love.”  
            “Yeah, well don’t come crying to me when it doesn’t work out.” Sam replied coldly and hung up the phone.  
            Dean angrily put his phone away and felt like punching the nearby wall. He could do whatever he wanted to do. If he wanted to be a hunter, he could be a hunter. If he wanted to be a husband or a father, he could be those things too. He could be freaking Batman if he put his mind to it. He wasn’t doubting his choices anymore, he was going to marry Baby and make a better life for himself. And if that meant losing Sam well…that was the price.


	11. Chapter 11

“This place is nice…” Baby said as she walked around the small cottage-like house. It was on the older side and had a lot of character. It was on the edge of Kansas in a small, safe town with a quaint community. There was a garage that was looking for a new mechanic and Dean had already started working there. But they were staying in a motel until they could find a house to buy.   
Dean felt like he was in a strange alternate universe. It was almost like he could pull out his cell phone and call his mother. But he knew he couldn’t…it was still reality. Dean glanced around the empty house and felt some sense of fear. Could he really live like this? It was a life he’d dreamed about but he never imagined that he’d actually live it.   
“Dean…” Baby called from upstairs.   
He glanced over his shoulder and started to walk up the old creaky staircase. He found her standing in the doorway of one of the three bedrooms. Dean went to stand next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He noticed her ring on her left hand. It wasn’t much; they could afford a big diamond if they wanted to buy the house. But it was beautifully simple and symbolized their love, so Baby didn’t mind.   
“What’re you looking at?” Dean asked quietly. He glanced into the room. It was brightened up by sunlight filtering in through the windows. The room was smaller than the other two and seemed to get most of the sun on that side of the house.   
Baby looked up at him softly. “Can’t you imagine a little nursery here?” She asked.   
“Like…a baby?” Dean asked nervously. She nodded and smiled. “Oh…I uh…I dunno. I don’t think I’d be the best father.” He rubbed the back of his neck.   
Baby shook her head. “Dean Winchester, I think you could be one of the best father’s ever.” She whispered softly. “You practically raised Sam.” She reminded him.   
Dean felt a guilty pang in his stomach when she mentioned his brother. “Yeah…I guess so.” He looked down.   
“Maybe you should call him.” Baby suggested softly. She knew Dean had been sore about the subject of Sam but she didn’t want him to be apart from him for too long. Sam was the only family Dean had left and she wasn’t going to take him away from that.   
“He won’t listen to me.” Dean replied.   
“I’m sure he misses you just as much as you miss him.” Baby coaxed softly. “It wouldn’t hurt to even leave him a voicemail.”   
“I don’t miss him.” Dean said gruffly and turned away.   
“Dean….” Baby reached out to him but he avoided her touch. “Don’t be upset at me I’m just trying to help. If I knew you two would get in an argument I wouldn’t have…”   
Dean stopped in his tracks. “You wouldn’t have what?” He asked.   
“I wouldn’t have pushed you into this.” Baby wrung her hands together. “I feel terrible that you and Sam fought. I feel like it’s my fault…”   
Dean sighed and turned around. “Don’t say that.” He mumbled and pulled her into his arms. “I wanted to marry you and everything we’re doing now is something I’ve always wanted. Sure I’m a little nervous but it’s because I haven’t had a normal life since I was a kid.” He explained quietly. “But now I have you and…that’s enough for me.”   
“You need Sam in your life too.” Baby insisted.   
Dean rested his chin on top of her head. “I’ll try calling him okay? Would that make you feel better?” He asked.   
“It might…” Baby replied. “But it would make me feel better if you two made up.” She said.   
“Well I can’t promise that, he can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes.” Dean muttered.   
“Wonder where he gets that from.” Baby teased and shifted a bit so she could look up at him with her sparkling gold eyes.   
Dean finally smiled and kissed her forehead. “Yeah, I have no idea.” He turned and looked back in the room. “I think you’re right. It’d be perfect for a nursery. Get a little crib, put a rug down so the little monster can crawl around.”   
“Little monster?” Baby giggled. “Our child would be perfect.” She vowed.   
“Yeah right, not with any Winchester blood.” Dean shook his head. “Winchesters have a nasty habit of being a menace.”


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.  
            “Not that big of a deal? Dean, you can’t bring a child into this world!” Sam exclaimed. “Remember what happened to me because mom was a hunter?”  
            “That wasn’t mom’s fault.” Dean defended his mother fiercely. “She’ll be just fine, you wait and see. Until then, don’t make Baby cry again. She doesn’t need the stress and neither does the baby.” He left the room to go comfort his wife after her brother had gone off about the dangers of having a baby in their line of work.  
  
            Sam knew something was up because he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. There was something fishy in the air and it had something to do with the foreign white-picket fence house. He had a feeling he needed to investigate everything that had happened that caused Baby to become who she was now. He needed to find the witch that had turned her.  
             
            Baby was standing in the kitchen with her hands resting on the counter. Her head was bent and from what Dean could see and hear, she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking and her breathing was short.   
           He walked up behind her feeling terrible that she was so upset. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just caught off guard.” Dean tried to assure her and touched her arm gently.  
            “He’s right, Dean, I shouldn’t have done this to you. You-you were happy without me trying to make you into something you weren’t. I had a dream and I didn’t care if you had the same dream or not.” Baby hiccupped and tried to wipe the tears away. She hated the human flaw of crying it made her feel so weak.  
            “I am happy though.” Dean said but when the words came out even he could tell they sounded false and insincere. Why couldn't he convince himself that he was happy when he had a loving wife, a beautiful house, and a baby on the way? Something was missing...maybe that was it.   
            “No you’re not.” Baby turned around to look at him. Her eyes were red and she looked absolutely devastated. “We can’t bring a child into this world.” She echoed Sam’s words. “What if he or she gets hurt because of us?”  
            “There are protection spells, I’ll be able to keep…”  
            “No, there’s no way of keeping a person completely safe and you know that.” Baby had seen plenty of people in Dean’s life die even though they thought they were safe. “There’s no guarantee we could keep that baby safe.”  
            “You don’t even want to try though?” Dean took her hands in his. “You were so excited...we planned for everything...I thought…”  
            Baby could hardly look in his eyes. She was afraid she would see how hurt he sounded. “I am excited. But Sam was right, he always was. We shouldn’t have acted so reckless.”  
            “But we weren’t, we were settling down!” Dean exclaimed and tried to get her to look at him. He had no idea what was making her go back on all the choices they’d made together. “It’s more reckless to hunt!”  
            “Maybe…but it’s reckless to put a child in this life no matter how far away you think we are from it.” Baby slipped her hands out from his.  
            “So what are you going to do then?” Dean asked. “You’re already pregnant…there’s not a lot we can do now.”  
            Baby settled a hand over her stomach. “I-I don’t know. I need to sleep on it.” She decided and left the kitchen to go upstairs.  
            Dean sighed and rested his back against the edge of the kitchen counter. He folded his arms over his chest and tried to quiet the voices of regret in his head.  
   
            Sam pulled up to a bar where he’d been directed to and walked inside with a million questions. If his sources were right he’d find the witch inside and could get some answers.


	13. Chapter 13

            Sam found the witch in a bar a few miles away from the town Dean and Baby had shacked up in. It was a dive-bar, not unlike he was used to, but there seemed to be a gloomy darkness over it as he walked in. He wasn’t sure why he was so hypersensitive all of the sudden. He figured the thing with Baby was putting him on edge and picking up anything in the air.

            She was blonde, wore high heels that accented her legs, wore a low cut shirt, and had eyes that looked like they had seen everything from love to death. She was sitting alone, which was a little strange for a gorgeous woman like her. Normally in a place that seedy, the men would be sweet-talking her out to a motel room. But she sat happily alone with a glass of red wine.

            Sam didn’t hesitate to walk up to her and sat across from her at the high top table a few feet away from the bar.

            “I didn’t expect a Winchester to grace me with his presence tonight.” The witch set down her wine glass and looked at him with dark lipstick covered smile. “I’m such a lucky girl.”

            “Really? Thought you would’ve been waiting for me here.” Sam replied. He wasn’t surprised she knew him. A lot of evil people did those days. The Winchester name had become synonymous with the deadly heroes.

            “Well, I’ve been a very busy bee, you can’t blame me for missing a sign.” She shrugged. “What can I do for you?”

            “My brother came in contact with you a while ago.” Sam explained. “I guess he messed with a plan of yours.”

            “Yes, an ex-lover of mine. He had to die but luckily for him he called the Ghostbusters Winchester branch.” Her cool and confident expression didn’t leave her face. “I’ve gotten over it.”

            “Yeah but you got some revenge on him didn’t you?” Sam questioned. “You decided to take it out on his car.”

            She looked amused. “I know. I heard from a little birdy that he’s in love with his car. So I turned her human.” She shrugged. “I’m funny aren’t I?”

            “Yeah, hilarious.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Look, it’s gone wrong. He’s…infatuated with her and their married with a kid on the way.”

            The witch burst out laughing. “Well I didn’t see that coming.” She admitted. “But I have to say it’s another point for me.” She sighed and smirked.        

            “You need to change her back. Something bad is going to happen and I don’t want my brother to be in the middle of it.”

            “And why would I help you?” She asked. “If he’s married and she’s knocked up then I doubt there’s going to be much hunting for him. I’d say that’s a win for every supernatural being out there.”

            “Because if something happens to you, I’ll rip apart you and your coven.” Sam threatened. “Now tell me what spell you did.”

 

            Dean sat up awake for most of the night. He couldn’t sleep after the argument he and Baby had. Baby was fast asleep, the pregnancy making her more tired at night. He watched her for a little bit as she slept peacefully. Her dark hair covered her tan cheek and her mouth was parted slightly. The sheets were pulled up to her hips so he could clearly see her baby bump. Her tank top rode up a bit and the swell of her stomach only made him feel worse about what she had said. He knew she was thrilled for the baby but now…what if she felt guilty for having him or her? Dean didn’t know what to say to console her anymore. It seemed like they could only hold onto the dreams they’d had together.

            He gently brushed her hair away from her face and touched her abdomen. Before, he couldn’t wait to feel the baby kick. Now he was dreading any movement from uncertainty.


	14. Chapter 14

 

            Dean heard the front door open and close. He was used to locking doors from his past living accommodations, but Baby told him not to worry. It was supposed to be a good neighbor with a low crime rate. Dean still kept a gun in the bedroom though, Baby didn’t know.

            Dean grabbed the rifle from under the bed and turned off the safety. He crept downstairs and aimed the gun at the door. When he saw the tall shadow he knew it had to be Sam. He lowered the gun and sighed. “What?”

            “We need to talk.”

            “We talked earlier, you upset Baby, what else do we need to talk about?” Dean questioned.

            “Put the gun down and sit.” Sam said and walked over to the kitchen table. Pale moonlight bathed the table and made the youngest Winchester more visible.

            Dean set the rifle down and plopped down in a seat. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Talk.”

            “I found the witch that put a spell on Baby, Dean she’s just trying to get to you. She said that if you stopped hunting that would be a good thing. Don’t you see what she’s trying to do?”

            “That witch was just trying to get revenge on me, and she didn’t get that pleasure. I’m happy now.” Dean said. “I’m going to be a father and I’m damn sure that I’m going to be a better dad than ours was. It’s his fault this all happened. Maybe I could’ve been a better person if he hadn’t thrown us into this business. You were going to be a lawyer, Sammy; I thought you wanted to get out. I’m proof that you can!”

            “There was a point in my life when I wanted to get out.” Sam acknowledged that. “But that was years ago, Dean. Now I know that we’re some of the only people that can save others that are in danger. I can’t do it without you.”

            “I told you…I’m happy here. I wish you would settle down too, I don’t want to see you get yourself killed.” Dean replied.

            “I didn’t think a witch would get you to give up. This is magic, Dean, Baby isn’t a human.” Sam said sternly.

            “Sam, don’t say that again.” Dean warned. “She’s just as human as you and I. She’s pregnant, what does that tell you?”

            “It’s magic.” Sam reiterated. “And you’re blinded by it. I don’t know what else to do.” He stood up. “I tried to get the witch to change her back, I wish she would listen to me.”

            Dean jumped up from his seat and in the process tipped the chair back with a clatter. He didn’t think that it would wake Baby up, but it did. “How could you do that?” He demanded. “What if she had agreed? What do you think that would’ve done to me!?”

            “It would saved you from this fake relationship!” Sam replied, raising his voice.

            “It’s not fake!” Dean snarled.

            Baby stopped at the bottom of the stairs and decided to listen in to the argument. Tears came to her eyes and she rested a hand in her stomach.

            “Maybe I can convince her again, that would make you less crazy.” Sam headed for the door.

            But his older brother didn’t let him go far. Dean grabbed Sam by the collar of the shirt and slammed him against the wall. “If you do that, I’ll never speak to you again.” He hissed.

            Baby heard the bang and went to see what happened. “Dean, let him go!” She gasped when she saw the brothers fighting.

            Dean looked over and his grip loosened on Sam. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He said and went to her.

            “Why are you fighting?” Baby looked distressed.            

            “Don’t worry about it.” Dean shook his head and gently touched her arm. “You can go back to bed.”

            “Why are you lying to me? I heard you fighting!” Baby got choked up. Then she saw the gun. “Dean…what is that doing here? You told me you left all your guns at the bunker!” She exclaimed.

            “Baby…it’s okay.” Dean tried to sooth but it was obvious she was beyond consolation.

            “You keep lying to me and…” Baby’s knees buckled when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. “Ow…ow…” She whimpered and doubled over.

            “What’s wrong?” Dean held out his arms to support her. “Is it the baby?”

            “I-I don’t know!” Baby had read up about pregnancy and labor but she was completely inexperienced with it. “Ow…I need to go to the doctor.” She cried.

            “It’s too late, I’ll take you to the emergency room.” Dean scooped her up and held her close. “Sam…”

            Sam looked at his brother’s pleading eyes. “Get in my car, you should stay in the backseat with her, I’ll drive.”


	15. Chapter 15

            “Breathe…” Dean’s voice continued to soothe into Baby’s ear as they drove. But she couldn’t do anything but cry and whimper in agony. The pain in her stomach was unbearable and she was terrified that everything was about to go terribly.  
            Dean held her close with her head in his lap and his arms supporting her. He didn’t know what to say but ‘breathe’. The tears streamed down her cheeks and Dean couldn’t wipe them all away in time. “Breathe.” His voice was shaking and he couldn’t concentrate. "Br-breathe."   
            Once they were at the emergency room, Dean rushed Baby in, holding her close in his arms.  Nurses help put her on a stretcher and let Dean follow them into a room. Sam was left behind in the waiting room. He wanted to be by his brother's side but he knew it wasn't his place at that point. He didn’t know what to think his head was full of so many conflicting voices. Part of him felt guilty about arguing with his brother, and part of him thought maybe _he_ had caused Baby too much stress and now her pregnancy was in jeopardy. Would Dean every forgive him if they lost the baby? Sam sat down and bent his head to pray to any God that was out there to keep Baby safe and to forgive him for what he'd done.  
            He was so distracted, that he didn’t notice the witch he’d talked to earlier, walk into the emergency room.  
   
            Dean had to leave the room even though he didn’t really want to. He was sick to his stomach and felt his world was breaking apart under his feet. He wanted to support her but he felt like he couldn't even support himself. He couldn’t lose Baby, that wasn’t an option for him. But what if he lost his child? What if they had to save Baby and in the process they lost his only child? The child he'd felt kick, the child he'd watched grow in Baby's stomach, the child he was so happy for.   
            Dean had to sink to the floor; his knees were failing to keep him upright. He buried his head in his arms and went against everything he was brought up on. Dean Winchester cried like no one was watching. He cried for losing everything he wanted in life, a wife and a child.   
  
            With the last Winchester boy not looking as well, the witch walked right into the hospital room and made the doctor and nurses freeze in their spot with a snap of her fingers. The only thing left was Baby crying and begging someone to save her child. She lurched forward in pain until she was almost sitting up.  
            Baby opened her eyes and saw the nurse right next to her wasn’t moving at all. She panicked even more when she saw the only person moving was an unfamiliar stranger in street clothes.  
            "Who are you? What do you want?" She gasped out in pain. "Please, I need help, what are you doing?" She cried.   
            “Hello, Baby.” The witch smirked and walked over to the bed and with a wave of her hand she slammed the door shut. “Let’s finish some fun business, shall we?”  


	16. Chapter 16

 

            Dean blinked. It felt like he'd been asleep, even though he was in the exact same position as he was before. The nurses and doctors around him all had a similar look of confusion. It was like there was a blip in time and they had just missed the seconds passing by. 

            Then he saw the hospital bed was empty. He stood up quickly. "Where did she go?" He demanded. 

            The doctor looked horrified. "She...she was right here, what happened?" She exclaimed nervously. She looked around. "Go out and look for her." She urged the nurses. 

            Dean ran out to the waiting room to see Sam was still sitting there as if time hadn't passed at all. "Where is she?" 

            Sam looked up. "Is she okay?" He asked, not hearing what his brother had said. 

            “She’s gone.” Dean gasped. “I’m going out to find her, stay here and see if she comes in.” He instructed. He ran out into the parking lot and looked around. “Baby!” He called. “Baby?” He felt so panicked. How could she just disappear? She was in front of him just seconds ago, or at least that’s how it felt.

            He froze when he saw the Impala sitting in the parking lot like it had been there the whole time.

            _Maybe it’s another one._ He thought as he walked towards it slowly. But it was hard to stick with it once he got closer. The license plate was Baby’s. It had to be her.

            Dean’s legs were shaking as he stood in front of the car. She was gone, how did this happen? His mind raced until he heard the faint cry of a baby. Everything was so surreal. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining the sound, but instinct made him open the back door.

            A tiny, premature baby was laying in the back seat.

 

            Sam went back into the NICU where the nurse had told him Dean was. His brother was standing in a hallway looking into where the premature babies were being treated.

            “What happened?” Sam asked. He hoped that the baby was okay and they had found Baby.

            Dean couldn’t look at him. “That bitch turned her back.” He rasped. “She took everything I loved away from me.”

            Sam felt a wave of guilt wash over him. “Dean I…”

            Out of nowhere, Dean grabbed Sam by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall. “You did this. You led her to Baby; you prompted her to do this. You took her away from me!” There were tears in Dean’s eyes.

            “I’m sorry, I know I messed up!” Sam held his hands up in defense. “I’m going to help you get her back though. The witch couldn’t have gotten far, we can find her and make her reverse the spell.”

            Dean’s grip went slack and he took a few steps away from his brother. “Yeah, we are going to find her.” He said in a low voice. “But we have another person to look after too.” He said and turned to look back into the NICU.

            “What?” Sam looked confused. “Who?”

           

            Sam and Dean sat next to the incubator where the tiny baby girl was laying. She had small tubes and needles hooked up to her to make sure she stayed alive.

            “The doctors say she should be okay they just want to make sure.” Dean said, not able to take his eyes off his daughter.

            “It’s so weird how it happened but good right?” Sam said. “I mean…you didn’t lose both of them.”

            “Yeah.” Dean tried not to think about losing Baby. It was still so raw but he felt he had to focus on his daughter’s health. He promised to be there for her. There was a quiet moment over the two. The only sounds were from the machines around them. “I named her after mom.” He said.

            Sam looked over at his brother. “You did?”

            Dean nodded. “I couldn’t think of another name. Baby wanted to name her that anyways so…might as well.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t know how I’m going to do it. I don’t know how to take care of a kid.”

            “You won’t be alone, I’ll help you out. We’ll figure it out together.” Sam said. “Don’t worry.”


	17. Chapter 17

            Dean was terrified his first night as a father. Once Mary was clear, the brothers brought her back to the house. Dean did everything he could not to think about Baby or be reminded of her every moment. It was hard to process what was going on. His wife was in the garage, trapped and he couldn’t do anything about. All he could do was go inside and tend to their newborn daughter. The nursery had been set up for almost a month. Baby had been so excited to decorate the little room. It was like it had been pulled right out of a catalogue. She made sure every little detail was perfect for the arrival of the baby girl. She had been so excited.

            Dean remembered this as he set Mary down on the changing table and carefully dressed her in an onesie. She was still so small and seemed so fragile. He was terrified that he would hurt her. He had started to come around to the fact that he might be cut out to be a father but that was because Baby was supporting him every step of the way. Now that he was alone, Dean seriously doubted his abilities.

            He cradled Mary close to his chest and sat down in the rocking chair by the crib. He slowly rocked back in forth; his mind was blank from all the events he had to face in the last few days. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it. There were only two things he really had to do in his mind, take care of Mary and find a way to get Baby back. But those two things were so big that he had no idea were to start.

            Mary’s small face was lax as she slept soundly in his arms. One of her tiny hands poked out from underneath the swaddle.

            “Hey hun,” Dean said quietly. He knew she was asleep but he felt like she was the only one he could talk to. He was too embarrassed to get emotional with Sam. He didn’t want to burden his younger brother either. “How do you think the world is so far?” He tried to smile but felt like he couldn’t anymore. “You should have your mother here but I’m here.” Dean assured her as if she could understand already. “I will never leave your side as long as I’m standing.”

            Mary wriggled in the blanket she was wrapped in. She yawned and opened her eyes. She stared up at Dean. Her light green eyes searched his face, still learning the environment around her.

            Dean sighed. “I’m going to get her back, you’re going to meet her.” He promised. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

 

            Dean slammed the woman against the wall. “Tell me where she is.” He demanded in a deep voice.

            The witch scrambled at his arm, trying to get away from his grip. “I told you, I don’t know!” She kicked out at him.

            “Do you know the spell?” He pressed harder against her throat. “Can you change her back?”

            “No!” She gasped. “I don’t know, please…”

            Dean let her slump to the floor. He stormed out of the building and out into the dark parking lot. He let out a frustrate growl and threw a rage filled punch at the brick wall. He heard a crunch and his knees buckled a little. His emotions were running rampant as he looked at his bloody knuckles. He turned and saw Baby parked by the building where he’d left her.

            Dean felt tears in his eyes. “I’m trying!” He yelled as if she were standing right there. “I want you back, I’m doing everything I can!” He felt so close to breaking down. He was about to yell again when his phone started to ring. He paused and dug in his pockets to find it.

            “She alright Sammy?” Dean knew his brother was calling about his daughter. Mary was four months old and just started to teeth.

            “Dean, you have to come back.” Sam said in a desperate voice. “She’s fine, she just needs you. You can’t keep doing this, man. She’s not going to bond with you if you’re going to be away every day.”

            Dean felt his blood boil again. “You don’t think I know that? But I want her to bond with her mother too and that’s why I’m bringing her back. You don’t get it, Sam.” He snapped.

            “You’re right, I don’t, but your daughter should be the most important thing to you. Dean, you have…”

            He hung up on his brother. He was too narrow minded in that moment. He loved Mary more than anything but he loved Baby too.


End file.
